UtsukushiMe
by AnimeRockzzz
Summary: This shows that we live in totally different worlds, one who lives in the relaxing world while the other lives in the pitiful world, that's for sure. Oh well, since this is my fate, I better accept it, but who would have thought that just one day, our lifes, or should I say, my life would change.. Follows the anime and more details in first and third chap author's note :D Chap4 UP!
1. UtsukushiMe1: Living In Different Worlds

_UtsukushiMe 1_

_Warnings: Spelling errors_

_Summary:_

_Not the real summary but this will do for now_

_It is basically about how Gon and Killua went for school, become very popular while Leorio continued to study to get in Medical School while Kurapika went in search of his Clanmates eyes. At school, they will meet a girl named Arisa Sakamoto ( OC ). This will take place in a school setting, and let's treat it as Killua did not take the hunter exam yet :) AND that the Chimera Ant Arc have not occured yet. The Greed Island and Spider's arc is finished though :)_

_Thanks to MiharuoftheWhiteSea for helping with some of the ideas on the OC and plot! :D Arigato, Cousin-san! ;P_

_Please leave a review too! :) I really want to know how you guys feel about this chapter! It's so fun to type it! :DD_

_On with da story~! :B_

_This is based on a School Setting, though the Greed Island and Spider's arc is already finished and let us treat it as Killua did not retake the hunter exam and that the Chimera Ants Arc have not begin yet :P_

_There will be a pairing of Killua Z. & OC, probably Gon F. & OC too, probably  
_

_Don't bash me up! XPP_

~.~.~.~.~

Everything about him is admirable, believe me. From his white, fluffy candy floss hair every girl dies to touch and have for, to his huge glittering sapphire blue orbs everyone stares into with absolute amazement and awe. That would also include me gapping at him like a goldfish in admiration because of his unknown and captivating beauty.

He is _the most_ popular and not to mention one of the cutest star idol in the whole _entire_ school, along with his buddy friends!  
He would always receive both hand-made and bought gifts from both genders of students every day, regardless of whether they were guys or girls without fail.

He would always get fan-girled over by almost everyone, except for those who are jealous of him because of his popular status.  
He is always the top student in school, and he will definitely be able to live up to that role for as long as he stays.  
I really feel that he is a very lucky person, as I do not have that type of privilege to get the status and gifts so effortlessly, although I don't really want to be fan-girled over by the stampedes of girls and guys and I might accidentally get stepped under their feet, literally. _Shivers_

Unlike Mr Perfect, I am the school's most unnoticed student, but I guess I _am_ popular in a way, but in a not _so_ good way too...  
I, am the school's errand girl, AKA: The Post-It-Note-Girl. Yes, you read it right. The post-it-note girl. I am always bossed around by others and sometimes, they would even paste post-it-notes on me, just in case I forget their orders, acting as though I'm a walking errand noticeboard.

My bestie, Misa, would always complain and reprimand me for being such an idiotic dork for allowing others to bully plus poke fun of me while making me run around buying and doing stuffs for them.  
If she ever begins to reprimand me, I would always reply her with my one and only best answer. I would say nothing. The answer is nothing more than just a bashful looking grin and that would be able to make Misa sigh in total defeat, saying that I am too soft-hearted and that I am impossible to change. Well, I guess that this is me, and it would be hard to change this me now.

Misa is my best friend since I was young, or should I say, my _only_ true friend since we were little kids. She would stick through thick and thin with me no matter what happens, and she understands me like I am a book she had read thousands of times before, unlike the others who will only remember about my existence in this world, only when they need my help.

So basically, my lifestyle is really simple and easy. This is how I spend my days normally: Waking up in the morning and rushing as I will wake up late usually, running to school only to meet the closed gates, getting lectured harshly and getting warning letters, taking down notes during lessons, helping others run errands during both class and lunch break time, getting teased and laughed at because of my unnatural eyes, dashing home to make either dinner or lunch if possible, doing the house chores, bathing and last but not the least, revising and doing my homework before I finally am able to be sent to slumber land.  
Simple and easy huh?

As for Mr Cool and Calm, I think that his lifestyle routine would probably be more relaxed, like this: Waking up early in the morning like a pampered prince, having proper breakfast before leaving home and walking to school with his friend, slings his bag over his shoulders likea boss, getting drooled over by passer-bys and getting more drools plus gifts from students in our school the moment he enters the front gate, being surrounded by people from different classes everywhere he goes to especially during break time, being smart enough to ace all the tests and exam papers in a breeze, though rumour has it that he pays, little to no attention in class at all, then he would go back home and have a luxurious time resting for the rest of the day.

I wouldn't say that I am _not_ jealous of him, but I have to admit that I do pity him as the scary amount of fan girls and boys would always crowd around him and does not give him space to breath, really.

I am nothing more than just a hamster on a running wheel, running the wheel with all its might and the cycle would only go on and on endlessly...

Him on the other hand would always be served by others, even though he might not want them to do so most of the time, while I _have_ to serve others, even though I dread to do so.

I really tried following Misa's advice of rejecting and ignoring other people's pleads of help, but if I refused to help them, they would either win me over with their watery puppy eyes or threaten me into helping them with their chilly death glares.

This shows that we live in totally different worlds, one who lives in the relaxing world while the other lives in the pitiful world, that's for sure. Oh well, since this is my fate, I better accept it, but who would have thought that just one day, our lives, or should I say, my life would change...

_** . . . .**_

Let me rewind time back to the beginning of school term, when a fresh and flustered thirteen-years-old girl was rushing like a rabies dog to her brand new school like a hurricane, with a piece of toasted bread sunk between her teeth, grumbling about how she should wake up earlier next time while she made a final mad dash towards the closing school gates.  
If she didn't make it in time, it would be her third time being late for school on the very first month of the year!

Yes, you guess it right. That little girl dashing towards the gates is me, shamefully; I have to admit that I have problems waking up in the morning but hey! There are others who wake up late as well too, right?  
So, because of this lousy habit of mine, I have been late twice this month and if I am late again, I don't think the discipline master would be merciful towards me and just give me warning letters huh...

Anyways, I successfully gotten past the gates and I yelled out in glee and relief, doing a short-lived victory dance in the process while I hurriedly shove the bread into my mouth. Walking briskly to my class, I prayed hard to the heavens and wished that my teacher would be late for class, just for a little bit.

Upon arriving in class, I let out a deep sigh of relief. Phew! Luckily, I am not late today. Who knows what would happen to me if I missed out in class again?  
I walked towards the seat at the second last row and sat on the chair beside the window. Throwing my bag on the ground, I groaned a bit and stared out of the window in a gaze. Misa was sitting right beside me and she began to stare into my eyes with such interest and I knew from that glint that something had sparked her interest.

The only moment Misa will have such glints in her eyes are when these things are in concern: Food, Girl stuffs and last but not least, Cute plus Hot guys. Rarely does she direct me with that shinning orbs and I am quite interested in what she wants to share with me right then.

"So Misa, why do you look so... Happy?"

"Ohhhh! Didn't you hear about the rumour of two super cute guys transferring into our school next week? I just heard it from someone and one of them is going to arrive here this Friday! Oh my goodness! I want to meet them! Too bad the first arriving boy is going to enter Class 1A while the one arriving next week will be in Class 1B. Aww, if I could choose, I wouldn't know which of class I would want to enter! Ohh, they sound soo interesting!"

Misa continued to rattle and squeal about the two unknown transfer students and I suddenly felt very guilty. Both of us are in Class D, and our school has 5 classes in total. Class A being the best class and Class E being the worst. Because of my results, I was unable to get into Class A but Misa easily obtained the wonderful results of getting many A's in her tests and exams, giving her the chance of being able to get into Class 1A very easily.  
Instead of feeling delighted, she was very pissed with the arrangement of us being separated and so, being Misa, she began to make a huge fuss over me being in a different class from her. The teachers couldn't handle her and the principal soon approved her to transfer into my class!  
I really don't know why the teachers were so soft-hearted towards her, especially the Principal but oh well, when did I even obtained the rights to judge others?

Getting back to the point, the reason why I felt so guilty was because if Misa were to stay put in Class 1A for just a few weeks, she will be able to be in the same class as the new transfer student!

Misa, as though she sensed my guilt, gave me an encouraging pat on the shoulder, before smiling at me and promising me that she would be my private tutor and drag me into Class 2A with the best of her abilities and I accepted her kind offer. How nice can she get just for this friendship we share? Let me tell you, she can get even nicer.

Studying and revising is basically what I do after school now, ever since that time Misa promised to tutor me herself. To tell you the truth, even though she is really nice and all and she is willingly to give me free tuition, she would actually become a monster if she teaches! Literally a monster... You do _not_ want to know how she is like when she teaches, that's a definite. Studying and studying and studying. I really do hope I can achieve what I want to achieve.

_**~.~.~.~.~**_

After many _many_ months of intense studying and having Misa drool over both the transfer students, the end-of-year examination ended.  
Yes, every time when I pass by an enormous crowd, I would be able to catch glimpse of the students and to say the truth, I could only catch their hair colour. Black and white. Many describe them as cute, cool, amazing and everything awesome and probably, they are all true. Maybe, just maybe, I am jealous of them... Maybe! I kind of know how they look like though, as others kept describing them.

"Phew, now that it is break time... Let's join the crowd! Woohoo~! Here I come hotties!" Misa sang as she dragged me towards the impossible crowd outside the cafeteria.

"Please accept my gift!"

"Look, they are so cute up close!"

"Kyaa!~ He looked at meeeee~!"

Many many voices could be heard at once, and the sound of loud squealing started to make my ears ring and bleed in pain. My hands shot up automatically to cover my almost bleeding ears before bracing myself for the loudest and most high-pitched squeal to be heard.

"AHEM, MY LOVELY FELLOW SCHOOLMATES. MAKE WAY FOR THE G&K CLUB TO PASS THROUGH~"

Great. Just... Great. You must be wondering who yelled that sentence out, right? Well, she claims to be the club president in a club called the G&K Club, and she is really obsessed with the two transfer students. Because of her crazy obsession, people tend to either worship the boys together with her mindlessly, or just move to another place in case she butts into their business.

For the past few months, I have been literally studying like a machine overheating and barely got the chance to look at the boys up close. Are they that cool and awesome like how the others described them as? Well, I found out the moment I felt myself being pushed away by a random student, causing me to stumble backwards and made my body collide together with the floor.  
I cried out in pain and shock, feeling the rough cement ground come into contact with my left elbow and butt, scrapping off my skin due to the large friction force.

"I-te-te-te-te-te! Ouch! It is probably going to leave a mark..." I mumbled towards myself, wincing at the stinging pain as I inspected my newly opened wound.

I didn't bother to look around, as I can heard many snickers, gasps and laughters around me. Oh brother... No one would bother to help me up, this is soo embarrassing... Peeping at the corner of my eyes, I saw a hand approaching my figure and just like it was an instinct, my hand grasped onto the slightly rough hand, thinking at the back of my mind that it was probably Misa lifting me up.

"Thank you and sorry for troubling you again Mi-" I tilt my head a little upwards, giving 'her' an apology look and slowly, when my brain finally registered down the person's features, my eyebrows started to rise, eyes began to widen and my mouth followed suit.

G-G-G... Gon? Is this the Gon? He actually bothered to help this nobody up! But, why...?

"Hi! Are you alright?"

I cannot believe what just happened... Gon actually helped me up! He is also talking to me! Am I in a dream? Maybe this is not Gon. I better check once again.

I scanned at his appearance. Long, spikey charcoal black hair: heck! Big and long yellowish eyes: Check! Sharp nose: Check! Cute grin: Check!... Shimata! IT IS 'THE GON' ! Oh no oh no oh no!

"Erm... Are you okay? Or is there, something on my face?" Gon asked as he chuckled a little, scratching the back of his neck and making me guess that he must feel uneasy with me staring at him so intensely.

He then pulled me up to my feet, grinning again as he focused his huge lively looking eyes.

He stared into my eyes after pulling me up, and he let out a soft gasp but he immediately concealed his surprised expression, and I am thankful for it.

_Oh no... Now that I think about it, I now have the whole Gon fangirls and clubs turn against me! Crap! Why didn't Misa pull me up instead? Shitt! I am __**soo**__ dead..._

I frantically look around the blur sea of people, desperately trying to find the familiar chestnut coloured hair around the school when I finally found her. The moment my eyes laid on her, I felt myself falling down again in surprise, but this time, someone held onto me instead of letting me fall back.

"Daijobu deska!?" Gon cried out in shock and worry as he held onto me even tighter than before, directing his eyes straight into mine, causing my face to slowly lit up.

"I-I-I-I'm f-fine. Thank you..." I stammered out as I tried to look elsewhere, anywhere but his eyes.

He gave me a relieved smile, letting go of my hand and introduced himself to me.

"I'm Gon, Gon Freecss! How about you?"

"M-Me? Oh, I am-"

"Gon, let's go. We don't have much time left for lunch." A smooth yet not so low pitch voice floated over towards me, making me turn behind in curiosity.

I could feel my eyes widening really widely, and my mind screaming in pure madness because of what I saw.

Gon was definitely cute, but the guy I am looking at right now, is really super cute! He looks like a doll, a flawless doll to be exact.

Gon nodded towards the boy and began running towards him, shouting a 'be careful in the future' towards me and both the two slowly fading into the crowd.

I blinked once. I blinked both my eyes again. I began rubbing my eyes.

Just what the hell happened?

The G&K Club leader began to scream hysterically when she realised that both the boys were gone and she ran after them, with a huge group of people following behind. Oh, I forgot to mention her name. Her name is Sasha MacGwen.

Slowly, the crowd dissolved into nothing and what was left in the crowd were two girls. One was dancing like a drunk mouse while the other was staring blankly like a soulless puppet, each in their own little world. When I finally snapped out of it, I practically ran towards Misa with my eyes flashing red.

"Mi... Sa... What in the world are you doing!? You could have helped me up and you would actually rather take pictures? What is wrong with you?!" I bellowed while shaking her back and forth, feeling the anger inside of me build into a very high level.

She did not bother pulling me up, and yet, she even began to take pictures!

"Chillax girl! It's just that, you are actually helped up by Gon! Of course I would want to take a picture! You are soo lucky!" Misa began squealing and staring at the photo taken, hugging it close as she hopped around non-stop, causing my anger to ease into nothing.

Yes... I _did_ get the chance to meet both of them, one really up close too! I guess they really live up to their expectations huh...

The cheerful and caring one, Gon Freecss. The calm and cool one, Killua Zoldyck.

Oh, and by the way, my name is Arisa Sakamoto.

* * *

_Hiii peoplez! I hope you liked the chapter and please leave me a comment and review? Peace out! XD :P_


	2. UtskushiMe2: White and Neglected

_**2 UtskushiMe**_

_**Warnings: Spelling errors, Lousy Grammar, Language XP**_

_°Japanese Translation°_

_Bento = Lunch box (with food inside of course)_

_Haiyai = Fast/Quick (yes, I named the sipder that :P )_

_Ma te! = Wait up!_

_NANI?! = WHAT?!_

_Nandayo = What is it_

**_~.~.~.~.~_**

_HIEE PEOPLEZZ! :D It is I, and I am back for more~ XD Okay what the hell am I saying =.=_

_Anyways, here is the next chapter! :B I am sooo happy that people are reading this and I even gotten 5 reviews in just 5 days! You guys really know how to make my day brighter ^^ Minna, thank you for the reviews, faves and follows! I love you guys :D Oh, and don't think I forgotten those who only read! Arigato, for taking your time to read this :3_

_Well, I hope this chapter is not boring or anything, cos I feel that it is kinda boring :X Hopefully it isn't :I_

_Well, I hope that you have enjoyed it! Now I will get back to typing and wrecking my brains to type for my kuroshitsuji and spirited away fic ^^lll_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. I really hope I did, as the characters are sooo AWESOME :DDDDDDDD_

* * *

_**-Start of Flashback-**__  
"Chillax girl! It's just that, you are actually helped up by Gon! Of course I would want to take a picture! You are soo lucky!" Misa began squealing and staring at the photo taken, hugging it close as she hopped around non-stop, causing my anger to ease into nothing._

_Yes... I _did_ get the chance to meet both of them, one really up close too! I guess they really live up to their expectations huh..._

_The cheerful and caring one, Gon Freecss. The calm and cool one, Killua Zoldyck._

_Oh, and by the way, my name is Arisa Sakamoto._

___**-End of Flashback-**_

**Arisa's Pov  
**I just shook my head, allowing a small smile grace my lips as I laughed a little while Misa continued to dance around the empty hallway with the photo hugged tightly against her chest, swearing that she will take more pictures of the two pretty boys in the near future and paste them in a scrapbook for me to look at and for her to keep.

A low and persisting grumble made both of us freeze and after a few seconds of standing still and displaying our poker faces unknowingly, a light and embarrassed blush crept up my face, leaving me with a brow roused friend and a very flustered me.

"I-I better get back to class and get my bento. Misa, you should go to the cafeteria and order your food first. I will join you shortly!" I bellowed over to my friend with a low voice in attempt to make myself sound not so embarrassed and sound softer as I hurriedly jog towards the direction of the classroom.

I gradually begin to slow down my pace a little, walking instead of jogging as I breathed in a little harder than usual. To tell you guys the truth, I am not actually good when it comes to sports, let alone being good at running but I guess my stamina is only a _little_ below the standard of average, plus, and I am the type of person that will be able to run for my life if necessarily, and for hours if I really need to. Maybe I should train and increase my stamina and endurance level...

I swapped my fringe towards the right direction, covering my right eye and I began to quicken my pace in walking but I suddenly gotten an uncomfortable gut feeling. It warned me that something was amiss and with the loud sudden shouts and stomping of feets which approached my direction rapidly, it confirmed my intuition.

_I hope it is not that little guy causing this wreckage again._

"There, over there! Don't let it get away!"

"Stop that adorable thing! I want to keep it as my pet~."

"It's so cute looking! I want to have a closer look at it!"

Their voices bounced off the corridor, signalling to me that the students that were currently shouting are close by, but not as near to me if compared to the tiny scattering white figure which jumped onto my skirt and began climbing up onto the back of my collar in a hast to hide from the students.

"Hey note girl! Have you seen a white tiny animal that passed by here a moment ago?" A girl with china doll styled hair grumbled in annoyance, probably because both she and her friends lost track of the little creature.

"Ye... Yes... It we-we-went that... Pfft... I mean! It went THAT way!" I did my best to force myself from laughing and shaking as I pointed a shaky finger towards the direction of the garden, being able to feel the scratchy feeling of the animal trying its best to not slide down into my uniform while doing so.

Without saying anything else except for an " After it!", they disappeared, but not before they presented me a weird look, leaving me alone with tears that are about to over-flow through my left eye.

I made a mad sprint towards my empty classroom and I slid the door shut, flinching a bit at the sudden loud bang caused by me slamming the door. I unconsciously bowed at the wooden sliding door apologically.  
It is just that, the sensation of something like little claws scratching my neck is making me go crazy!  
As quickly as I could, I tried scooping up the mouse-like animal into my hands, and it made my job easier by climbing onto my hand instead of waiting for me to grab it out. I giggled, cupping both my hands together as the tiny albino hedgehog squirm and ran around in the small space my hand provided.

"Hahaha! Shinku, how many times must I tell you to stay put in class and wait for me? Mou~, you are lucky you actually managed to escape them this time again. You might not be able to do so next time you little rascal! Be more like Haiyai, staying put in my bag until I come for him."

I walked towards my desk and picked up my bag which leaned onto one of the table's leg for support. Whispering a soft, "Come on out", an insect which is not actually an insect, also considered as scary and deadly to many emerged from my bag pack with lightning speed.

Poisonous yet surprisingly fast when it comes to speed, Haiyai is actually a spider. Both the animal and 'insect' have two things in common though, and it was being albino, and being a mistake...

When Haiyai finally joined Shinku in my hands, I could have sworn that Shinku huffed at Haiyai for being a goodie two shoe, while the albino spider forge innocence and ignored the fuming spiky creature.  
Ever since that unexpected and sorrowful night, I think that I gained a very unusual but special ability, and that ability allows me to get one step closer towards animals. The ability to understand them. Even though I gained this, I lost something very important as well.

Oh well, you must be thinking about why both my inhumanly companions are albino right? I guess you will find out the answer soon enough if you keep reading.

Gathering my bento together with my little friends on my shoulder, I finally stepped out of the classroom, switching off the lights and fans before I made my way into the chatty, and not to mention crowded cafeteria.

Pushing my way through the bundles of people while apologising, I went in search of my goofy friend and was slightly disappointed when I spotted her, founding out that she would not be able to join me for this break time again, for the fourth time of the week if I include today.

Unlike me, Misa is considered as a popular student in school like the two transfer students. People would crowd around her and when she gets to be alone with me after escaping from the crowd, she would always complain about not being able to breathe properly with the amount of people huddling over her. She always tries her best to stick together with me because she hated others ordering me around but she would mostly be dragged away by her other bunch of friends who would snicker at me or best still, ignore me and treat me like air, like I am invisible to them. Well, It's not like I am not used to it, it is just that, if they take Misa away from me, I will feel very lonely...

Apparently, Misa is sitting just two tables away from Gon-kun and Killua-kun's table and the crowd surrounding her made it almost impossible for me to even spot her.  
She finally noticed me and she begin to grin real hard like she won a prize, standing up and wanting to pull me over to join her but I just smiled at her, shaking my hand as I motioned her to sit down and enjoy her meal without me today. She did a very exaggerated sigh before giving me an 'alright, you win girl' look before I smiled again and began to exit the cafeteria, the two companions still on my shoulder.

**~.~.~.~.~**

**Normal Pov**  
"Killua~ Ma te!" Gon huffed out as he caught up with his best friend, feeling a bit stiff and uneasy with the enormous crowd following behind the both of them.

They continued walking towards the cafeteria without any more words exchanged between them and they found an extremely long and empty table to have lunch on.

The moment Killua and Gon set their bottoms on the benches provided, the crowd circled around the table, though none of them were daring enough to sit beside the hottest and not to mention cutest guys in the school, except for maybe one girl, the G&K Club's president, Sasha MacGwen.

Being generous to only the people she likes and adores, she had her servants prepare many different types of scrumptious bentos specially for just the two to eat and as if it was a routine, the people crowding around them begin shooting the weirdest and most unusual questions you can ever think of, making Gon all thinking hard and Killua... Well, he is still as relaxed as usual, not really bothering to answer the questions seriously.

"Gon-san, is your hair born to be spiky, or are you using some special gel to keep it up? If you _are_ using gel, what brand is it?" A random questioned was shoot and Gon being Gon, simply answered with a cheerful voice of, "Yes! I am born with spiky and tough hair. Hehe!"

The next question was shoot to both the happy-go-lucky Gon and super bored Killua, and Killua's answer made many students, especially the girls blush very hard, including the innocent Gon.

"What do you like to do during your free time Gon-kun and Killua-kun?"

"For me, I like to go camping with Killua in the forest or woods if I am allowed to, go fishing with Killua and spending my time with Killua doing silly stuffs and watching funny cartoons, right Killua?" Gon grinned towards Killua, and the owner of the sapphire orbs made a sound of agreement, moving his hands behind his head closing his eyes as he answered the student.

"Hehh... Well, I like being together with Gon, training together with Gon on our physical strength, eating sweet stuffs especially chocolate and watch some... _R_ _rated_ stuffs _together_ with Gon, if you guys get what I mean." Killua teased with his lips curled up into a naughty-looking smirk and had one of his eyes lazily opened to take in the shocked expressions of the students.

Gon stoned for a few seconds, letting his bestie's words sink into his tough skull and when he understood what Killua was trying to say, he began blushing so hard his whole head looks as though it would explode.

"NANI?! T-That's not it! WAH KILLUA! Don't talk about such embarrassing stuffs, even if it is true!"

Gasps could be heard and Gon's face turned beet red when he realised what he just yelled.

"A-and when have I ever _joined_ you in wa-wa-watching those movies?!" Gon bellowed into the poor ex-assassin's ear, and when he was done yelling, he huffed in pure embarrassment to see everyone around them blushing while looking down on the marble-tiled floor.

He took in a few deep breaths and that calmed his flustered self down, feeling that he indeed went a little _too_ overboard when he yelled and he begin looking around the area for no particular reason, and that was when he spotted a familiar-looking person.

_Ah! That is the girl whom I helped up from the ground just now. I wonder if she is alright... Where is she going?_

Being curious like he always is, he nudged onto Killua's shoulder, earning a growl from Killua as he continued to rub his ears in attempt to rub out the ringing sensation which stayed inside his ear the moment Gon started to shout hysterically.

"Nandayo, Gon? It hurts, and my ear is still ringing!" Whined Killua but Gon's eyes were transfixed on the mysterious girl he helped just a few moments ago.

Noticing his friend's unusual interest in someone, especially a girl made Killua a little curious as well. He too, looked towards the direction where Gon was so transfixed at, only to notice that Gon was actually staring at the girl that fell on the floor just a few moments ago.

"Ne Killua, Let's use Zetsu and get out of here. I want to follow someone, to ask for her name. Something tells me that she is special..."

"Humm? Gon, are you interested in her? Heh, alright then. Come on, hurry!" Whispered the sliver locks teen as both the boys concealed their presence with Zetsu.

Darting as quickly and as inhumanly possible, they managed to get out of the cafeteria without being noticed. Having the experience of shadowing others, both the boys followed the girl all the way towards a more remote area, and she paused at her movements, making the boys stop with their hearts beating hard furiously.

After a few moments of standing there without moving, Arisa began to turn and look behind her, making the boys freeze with confusion and anxiety. She cocked her head to a side, a mixed expression was worn on her features. She began approaching the direction where the boys were hiding at when a sudden movement of Shinku running towards the oak tree made her stop and chase after him.

Gon and Killua let out the breath they did not know they were holding in and they exchanged surprised and shocked glances between themselves.

_Shimata... Did she notice us? We perfected our Zetsu, so it is highly impossible for even nen users to spot us, let alone a mere person to detect us!_

Killua panicked, as he continued to stare that the girl with curiosity. She is definitely different from the others, that's for sure.  
She soon began moving again after shrugging her shoulders and after a few more minutes of walking, she settled down when a huge plain oak tree came into view. Shinku finally hopped back on She plopped herself onto the sea of grass and leaned against the huge oak trunk while letting out a lonely sounding sigh, before she re-adjust her fringe to cover her right eye.

_humm... Real suspicious. I didn't get a close look at her just now._

Choosing to continue staying in the shadows for a little while longer, they continued observing the raven girl and finally noticed that she was closing her eyes, resting.

* * *

_So….. I am done for the day! __ I will update soon, I promise but I am kinda neglecting the other stories I have because of this XP Hope you enjoyed this not so long chappy and please leave a review? ;P_

HEHE


	3. Chapter 3: Getting To Know You

**UtskushiMe 3**

_Warnings: Languge, Kinda Unrealistic... For Arisa's eye __**(Well, blame my super weird plus twisted mind at thisss but hey, its a fanfic O.o)**__, parts you might not understand__**(There might be many parts )**__, Character Going Mad!__**(And has gone really mad at that :B)**_

_My friend created this hisoka emoji for fun and it looks like this:_

_**._.o**_

_Hehe looks close enough compared to the real thingy :D opps... I guess fanfic doesnt let the star appear huh... Well, on the left side of the whale's face, there is supposingly a start there ^^_

_Haha anyways, hi peepz I am back! :DD thank you once again for reviewing the chappy! :) I AM SOO SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATEEEEEEE! GOMENASAI MINNA! I hope my readers and reviewers have not abandon this storyaz d T3T_

_**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM AFTER READING THE STORY. THANK YOU AMAZING READERS :)**_

* * *

_**-Start of Flashback-  
**__Choosing to continue staying in the shadows for a little while longer, they continued observing the raven girl and finally noticed that she was closing her eyes, resting.  
__**-End of Flashback-**_

**Arisa Pov**  
Since the time I bid farewell to Misa, I began traveling towards a big and quiet area of space I would always feel calm at to eat my bento, plus have a bit of rest before going for my next class. I walked in a slow pace, hoping that I did not wake my two blur and dozing off animal pets while walking and I looked over to them.  
Haiyai... Well he couldn't actually close his glowing eyes so he looks like how he usually is like, he just didn't run about or even twitch. He might even be awake for all I know!  
As for Shinku, his crimson shining eyes were closed, and he huddled near my neck to seek for warmth, which I gladly shared with the two.

After I passed by some students and some school's staff members on the way, I finally arrived at a very huge grassy plain with only little trees being around the area.  
Smiling, I began walking towards the huge tree which was standing further down. My feet crunched and made rubbing noises as it made contact with the greenish ground and I paused at my movement all of a sudden.  
As I got the weird gut feeling once more, a very weird one at that, I let myself trust my right eye and I swapped away my fringe from my eye.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, waiting for my right side's eyesight to slowly turn the things around me into shadows. When I felt that I was ready, I snapped open my eyes and at the corner of my right orb, I could somehow sense something or someone there, and the feeling of being slowly followed by is creepy...  
I turned around, using my right eye as a guide to move towards the blurry shadowy figures. I managed to make out their colours that surrounded them: Cheerful Yellow and cool blue.

The colours were so faint that it looked as though they were not there at all. All I can conclude is that they were really pretty.  
It looks like those people have the ability to hide themselves very well; when I use my right eye on others, the colourful shadows I see is very much visible, unlike theirs.

I could make out their colours, though they blended in with the green and light colours emitting from the trees because the colours blue and yellow stand out.

I always believe from the day I got this gift is one gift which allows me to see a life's soul. Some I saw were pretty, but there were many that looked evil and pressurising.

I cocked my head to the side, feeling really puzzled at why the two person were tailing me. Were they sent by Sasha to play a trick on me? Oh no, I hope not! I had enough already... One more time and I am really afraid I would actually snap.

Before I could actually approach the shadows any further, Shinku woke up abruptly, squirming uncomfortably as it took off and scattered towards the oak tree, leaving me with no choice but to abandon my own 'mission' and to chase after the little albino. I wonder what happened which made him run like that.  
The walk continued for a little while longer and that tree finally came into view, causing my lips to curl up into a small and happy smile.  
The wind blew gently as though it was caressing my face and my raven hair danced in the rhythm of the breeze, looking so carefree and stress free.  
I plopped myself on a spot and leaned against the tree for support, looking up into the clear blue sky and a lonely sigh slipped my mouth.  
I then swapped my fringe to cover my right eye as I felt that it was slowly being exposed to the surroundings. My right eyesight also followed suit, slowly turning the surrounding green lights, dark and bottomless. I felt a little giddy, using my eye like that. I would only use it if I really needed to, and if I feel insecure for any reasons. I would also only use it if I really am not comfortable, as seeing such evil life sources emitting from them can stun me very badly.

Shinku climbed up to my shoulder again and I smiled, patting its tiny frail frame as I thought of how I was _really_ looking forward to having break time with Misa...

_Alright! I will just rest my eyes for a bit and enjoy nature. Next would be me enjoying my bento._

Closing my eyes, I started to concentrate my senses into the area and I felt peace. No one would ever come here, no one. It is just a plain old and abandoned part of the school after all, just like me. We are meant for each other. We are.  
Over here, there will be no one judging me because of my eye, there will be no one bothering me or bossing me around because they are all too busy fan-girl-ing over popular students.

_Speaking of popular, I wonder how Misa, Gon-kun and Killua-kun managed to handle those impossible and persisting people! I would definitely not be able to escape the fan girls and guys clutches like them. At least I have Shinku with me, not to mention Haiyai and the others who are at home._

I let out another sigh and I dropped the bento beside me, before re-adjusting myself so I am comfortable with my sitting position. Another gust of strong but gentle wind blew past and I winced in pain. Opening my eyes, I allowed them to fall to look at my elbow and noticed that the fall I had just now scraped my skin and the wound is split open. There were purple patches around my wound and it hurt, both the wound and bruises.  
Dull, red blood oozed out slowly from the abrasion wound I gotten from carelessly falling and a tiny drip leaked out of the wound, falling soundlessly onto a grass leave and stained its originally fresh green with sticky dull red.

"Hey, is the wound alright?" A familiar cool, calm and soothing voice pointed out behind the tree I was leaning on and I hopped up from my sitting position abruptly, shocked stiff by the sudden voice.

"Ki...ki...killua-kun! Gon-kun too?!" I gasped in shock as I stared at them with wide eyes, my wounds aching pain magically disappeared because of the over-powering nervousness which climbed onto my body when my eyes landed on the two.

_Am I going crazy?! First was Gon-kun pulling me up from the ground when I am just a nobody. Now both of them are here behind the tree, with Killua-kun asking me if I'm alright? Kami! Am I going mad, or is my left eye failing on me like my right eye as well?_

Gon-kun, who was standing behind Killua-kun changed his position and stood beside his white haired friend, while Killua-kun used his right hand and placed it on that tree I was leaning on just now as a support for his weight.

We stared at each other, for how long? I am not sure either. Neither party moved nor talked. We just stood there, and I have to admit my eye was going crazy, as it was lost in the warm yellow sea of Gon-kun's eyes and the cool sapphire sea of Killua-kun's eyes as well.  
I moved my gaze to Killua-kun and then to Gon-kun, and back to Killua-kun again. I started to feel uneasy with both the cute guys looking at me like that, not breaking the ice for even once to get us all out of this awkward silence.

I looked over at Killua-kun's hair. Blink. I looked over at Gon-kun's hair. Blink. I then looked back at Killua-kun's hair to compare both the guys hair height and amount and to my surprise, I noticed something was different. His hair looked different from just now. Was it because of the glowing red tiny circles which were on his head? Yeah, probably.

**Normal Pov**  
The trio stared at each other, silence was what passed by them and all they did was exchange glances between one another. Gon on the other hand was curiously casting his keen eyes on the two albino animals on the young maiden's shoulders. He was interested in them. He blinked once, and that was all it took to make him gasp when he reopened his orbs.  
Instead of having two albinos on her shoulders, there was only one albino left, and that made Gon feel very uneasy.  
He looked up to Killua, and noticed that something was stuck to his hair. It was tiny in size, like the size of a white leave which fell from its tree and to his horror... It was actually Haiyai, the albino spider.

"Killua! Kumo, kumo des!" Gon warned with a sweat rolling off his forehead but his sliver haired friend was not really listening to him.

On the other hand, our heroine found out that something wasn't right, and she was spot on at that gut feeling. Haiyai was missing! Her eyes widely so considerably huge that you can say they almost popped out of their respective sockets.

"H... Haiyai! Where are you? Who kidnapped you!?" She exclaimed with shock, displeasure and disgust.

_** . . . . **_  
Gon noticed the girl's panicking figure, and he finally caught his friend's attention with a mere mumble.

"Ne Killua..."

"Nandayo Gon?" Killua asked with a tingle of annoyance dripping at the end of his sentence.

"Behind you..."

He turned his head behind hastily, only to meet with a raged-looking lady face to face, as she charged at him like her life depended on it. She jumped, grabbed onto Haiyai gently before pulling as she went back to her original position, but not before she harshly tugged onto the handful of silver locks she grabbed onto while grabbing onto her spider.

"Daijobu, Haiyai?" Arisa mumbled towards the spider but it did nothing more than just climb up from her palms to her shoulder. That was enough to reassure the raven that her pet spider was fine, and was not injured anywhere.

She sighed out in absolute relief. Who would have thought that the cheeky spider would actually run towards Killua's hair?

On the other hand, our dear sliver haired friend was knocked off his feet and he fell onto the grass patch, with a huge bum on his head.  
He managed to grumble out 'Ite' while his best friend rushed over to stand beside Killua. Scratching his head as he ruffled his hair a little in the process, Gon thought of what made the raven maiden's attitude change in just mere seconds. From her gentle and kind attitude to her hostile and killer one.

Another silence passed by them, but only this time, there was a gust of wind blowing past and making way through them. The wind whooshed and the leaves on the tree rustled in contact, creating whispering effects that sounded as though the leaves themselves were mocking the trio, laughing at them endlessly for the entertaining scene they created. Well, mostly laughing at Killua's slow reaction towards Arisa's attack.

_Looks like nothing happened to Haiyai, no injuries whatsoever on his body._

With that little thought in her mind, she sighed out in content and calmed down. She then reverted back into how she was before.  
Back to her more calm, timid and rational nature. She looked towards the twosome with a light, happy smile displayed on her face.  
She expected to receive the same treatment she gave out to them, but all she got back from the two was an awkward looking smile from Gon and grumbles of being in pain from Killua.

"... Ki,ki, Killua-kun! What happened to you?" Arisa asked with pure concern and confusion.

Why was he in pain anyways? Thinking back, it finally came to Arisa that _she_ was the one that caused him the pain. Her eyes widened and they became watery, feeling her nose become very uncomfortable and stuffy.  
Ohh, how she hope no one except themselves knew about this. If this information were to get spread out to others, she would be made into minced meat, literally by the fans and definitely by Sasha.

"GOMENASAI! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT I HAD TUGGED YOUR HAIR TOO HARD! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! Gon-kun, what shall I do?" Arisa cried and she became paranoid, VERY paranoid. She looked as though she was gonna break into pieces.

"Just call me Gon! It's alright; Killua can withstand pain more than anyone I know so he will be fine." Gon gave Arisa a genuine and warm hearted smile as he continue to look towards Killua, waiting for him to get up from his crouching position.

That did reassure Arisa a little, but she still couldn't forgive herself for pulling onto someone's hair like that, and this is no ordinary person's hair she pulled we are talking about! It was her first time doing so after all, and doing the wrong things at the wrong person, the after-effect would be horrifying.

Killua immediately stood up, making it look like the event did not happened at all and nothing had occurred before that. Arisa apologised once again out of guilt but Killua just waved his hand, leaning his back against the tree trunk coolly and letting his bangs cover his eyes while he softly said out this sentence.

"Killua..." He mumbled.

"Huh..?"

"Call me Killua! There is no need for you to add the suffix behind..."

That made Arisa blush a little and she grinned, nodding her head towards the two boys and then, once again, the silence flooded back.  
Arisa made the first move, sitting back onto the wide grass patch as she picked her bento up, waiting for the two boys to make themselves comfortable with their butts on the ground as well.

Gon motioned her to continue eating and she did, while Killua acted as though he didn't bothered but he was curious, and that made him peep into her bento, only to make him cringe in disgust.

In her bento was packed with rice, leftover cabbages from dinner, and some fried eggs. It looked fine to Killua, but the moment she flipped the egg over towards the rice, his most hated vegetable came into his view.

"Carrots?! Why would anyone want to eat something like that?" Killua commented while he shot a dirty look towards his vege enemy.

Arisa creased her brow as she began telling both the boys how carrots are nutritious. Gon agree with Arisa, convincing Killua that carrots are really nice but Killua couldn't accept the fact.

"It's a carrot for goodness sake! Who the hell would like _that_?"

Arisa looked down at her bento, before looking up with a determined look in her eyes.

"Me! Mito-san always says that it is good for our health, and it has a special taste to it in my opinion." Gon commented with his hands raised above his head, before he did a chuckle.

"Well, I do too. It does taste nice, and if you don't believe it, have a taste of it yourself." She almost scowled, but she knew that it was rude. After all, she knows how horrible it is to have others scowling at one individual.

Arisa held up her fork which has a piece of carrot stick stuck onto it deep. Killua pondered a little, and he stared hard at his 'enemy'.

_I don't think carrot sticks tastes disgusting at all... Well, hopefully this carrot stick can change his view on carrots._

He jerkily placed the orange vegetable into his mouth whole, chewing on it as he shut his eyes tightly.  
Gon too was offered a carrot stick and he gladly accepted it, thanking Arisa with one of his boyish grin and that made Arisa feel shy. Arisa smiled back, closing her eyes in the process.  
Seeing Arisa blush a little, it made Gon blush as well, not out of embarrassed, but because he felt that Arisa's smile was very radiant and bright. To him, the smile felt really warm. Gon too inserted the carrot into his mouth, and he chewed at the same time with Killua.

"Yummy! It tastes really special!"

"Yuck! I knew that I should not have eaten it..."

Both their response were out the moment the swallowed the carrot, and Killua's comment made Arisa frown. Did it really taste _that_ bad? She remembered that she had added the herbs in when she was frying the carrot sticks.  
Gon noticed her expression, and he looked over to Killua, trying to convince him to stop blabbering about how he did not like the taste but Killua did not bother looking at Gon.

**Killua's Pov**  
I cannot believe I actually went as far as to taste that _carrot stick_! Eww... It is so disgusting, and I never tasted anything like that before! Though... There was a really sweet and crunchy taste when I swallowed it but still...

I looked over to the girl, who was really deep in thought while ignoring Gon's persisting glances.

I have to admit, it does taste nicer than how it usually tastes like the last time I ate it. Humm... I have forgotten how that sweet taste is like.

"Hey... Can I, have another?... It's not like I like it or anything!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and grinned before she motioned me to pass to her the fork. She stuck it into a carrot stick, but this time, she chosen a smaller one and I gladly accepted it.

I bite down on the carrot and there it is again, the sweet and crunchy texture. Now I am curious about how something that awful would taste, normal or even better than normal by a little.

"Who made this? Is it your mother or servant? It tastes... Alright I guess." I muttered out.

She frowned at me again, and I felt a tick mark appear on my forehead. Just what in the world is wrong with this girl? Who else cooks in her family except for her mother or servant? Unless the cook is...

"I don't have the privilege to have any servants, and my mother is really sick. I was the one who cooked it."

Right. So I _am_ correct, but I still wonder why was she so mad. Did I offend her in anyways? Or maybe it is because her mother used to cook and now she can't, and that made her remember about the sad memories? Maybe, but probably not.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I actually let these words slip out of my mouth without consent.

"I am sorry."

The smile returned to her facial expression as she giggled in glee. She said her thanks towards both of us for commenting on her cooking and a slight grin crawled over my lips. I looked over towards Gon, and I was not really surprised to see a smile imprinted on him as well.

Silence passed by us once again, and this time, Arisa made her first move to break the awkwardness between ourselves.  
She plopped herself onto the ground beside her bento and she looked over to me and Gon, as if she was waiting patiently for us to take a seat beside her.  
We did, and Gon motioned her with his hands to begin eating.  
She looked like she almost forgot how hungry she was until she actually got the chance to put a scoop of rice in her mouth. She began eating slowly, though I could see that she was trying to restrain herself from gobbling it up.

A few moments passed and Gon began to change his way from sitting up straight, to lying down instead. Since I had nothing better I can do, I did exactly what he did, mimicking his actions.

_** . . . . **_  
"May I ask you what your name is?" Gon politely asked as he laid on the sea of grass together with me, our hands being at the back of our heads, with the 'friend' we made just moments ago chewing on her meal hungrily.

She gulped down her food, before clearing her throat to introduce herself to us, formally this time round.

"I am sorry to fail to introduce to you guys about me just now. My name is Arisa, Arisa Sakamoto."

_Arisa, Huh..._

"Wow! That is a nice name you have there, Arisa-chan!" Gon commented with his signature tooth grin and I rose my brow at him, feeling the end of my lips curl up into a smirk.

He saw this, and immediately blushed into many shades of red. He punched my shoulder playfully, and I too returned the punch to him. I could see the relieve look on Gon's tensed features when he noticed that Arisa did not see his blush, and I felt like bursting into fits of laughter but I managed to control myself. He looked at me with a pissed of glare and he cleared his throat, introducing himself and forcing me to introduce myself as well.

**Arisa's Pov  
**After my introduction, Gon and Killua proceed to introducing themselves to me. When they finished, I gathered up the courage to timidly ask Killua something.

"Killua-ku- I mean Killua, why is your hair... White in colour?"

To say the truth, I am always curious about how he keeps his hair so fluffy and white, as though it looked like snow. It always captivated me and my attention, even though most of the time, I would only catch blur glimpse of white and black passing by. White being Killua and black being Gon.

Killua's eye brow twitched, and I think my question made him do so, but why? Did I ask something weird? Or is he an albino like Haiyai and Shinku as well? But he can't be an albino! His eyes are not reddish-pink. They are the complete opposite colour. Instead of red, he has such deep blue eyes.

_Sigh... _Remember this well. My hair colour is definitely _not_ white! My hair is silver in colour. It looks like white but it really is silver."

He sounded really pissed, and I felt self-conscious after he said that. I better not anger him any further... Wait a minute... Killua Zoledyck huh, it sounds real familiar. I think I heard that before from the neighbour's. They said something about killing and assassins.

I sheepishly let a smile grace my lips and I continued chewing on my food, and after another peaceful silence passed by us, Gon asked me a question, leaving me frozen and it left my mind blank.

"Arisa, why do you have those animals with you? Are they your pets? And may I ask... What exactly happened, to your right eye?"

* * *

_Okie! Finished typing da chap for nao~ You will learn about how her pets, albinos at that come about. Btw, I wanna tell you guys about this story of mine . It follows the original plot of Hunter x Hunter, but there will be partd which are changed by me because of my oc. Killua in my story hav not taken the hunter exam yet, and they went to this sch after the Greed Island's arc. Arisa will be taking the hunter exam with Killua and after which, the three of them will leave and join Kaito in the Chimera Ants arc :3_

As ppl keep mistaking this, I shall tell you guys this. It is not exactly an AU because in the further chaps, I will be continuing with the Chimera Ants arc ;) Hope you guys will still continue to read this even though it might not be really nice and all :I  
Bwuahahaha! I think Imma bit serious and I gotten a bit... Weird XDD

Ohhhh and about ARISA'S EYESSSS. Did I catch your attention? :) well, abt her eyes, she actually was able to see Gon and Killua's aura, but its because something happened to her eyes before. AND though Killua and Gon used Zetsu, she can see faint aura around them as they still have yet to master Zetsu perfectly.

AND ONE MORE THINGYY. Killua hates red pepper, yes I know but he hate carrots too! There's a hunter x hunter radio drama series thingy and I remember reading and hearing him say he hatesss carrots, though he really hates red pepper more :) HOPE IT CLEARED YOUR MISUNDERSTANDINGG...

Teehee~ I have updated, and updated a longgg chap at that so would you guys in return write and leave a review? :B Arigato minna and till next timee~ :9


	4. Chapter4: About me & you,what about him?

**UtskushiMe 4**

_**Warnings: Boring Alert!, Errors, Kinda depressing(?), a bit angst I guess(only a little, promise! :D)**_

_**Sorry for the late update!  
One word: School.  
Another word: CCA.  
Last sentence: My mobile phone dropped into the school's toilet bowl while I was changing for my pe.  
Those are the reasons why I couldn't update soon TT°°TT But nw Im here :D darn, at least my mobile phone is still working, it's just that I cnt charge it normally anymore ==**_

_**Pls review, because I wanna know if *sobs* you readers are still loyal to this story *sobs***_

* * *

**-Start of Flashback-**  
_I sheepishly let a smile grace my lips and I continued chewing on my food, and after another peaceful silence passed by us, Gon asked me a question, leaving me frozen and it left my mind blank._

_"Arisa, why do you have those animals with you? Are they your pets? And may I ask... What exactly happened, to your right eye?"_**  
-End of Flashback-**

**Arisa's Pov  
**I couldn't understand what I was asked. My brain slowly digested Gon's question and I could not help but utter out an 'ehh'.

Shocked, I am definitely shocked! No one bothers to ask such things and now he is asking me this? It is sensitive to me, this very topic and I don't even know where I should start explaining from!  
I stopped chewing, a few bits and pieces of food still in my mouth as I wrecked my brains to think of something I could actually tell both of them.  
I tried to keep on a straight face, but I was feeling so nervous and confused at my own thoughts then that I failed to do so.  
Luckily or not, they weren't facing my direction and I am _very_ glad. They were still lying on the grass, facing away from me with their shinning orbs casts upwards into the sky, as they patiently waited for my reply.

It probably is my own fault because I managed to confuse myself!  
I don't want to tell them, yet I don't want to disappoint them without answering, and I definitely don't want to lie to them!  
I am just trying to hide away from my fears. I tried to shut those memories out of my mind, not wanting to dig up the past again, not wanting to remember the horrible experiences Shinku and the others had to face, not wanting to recall the agony and pain I went through, and not wanting to believe that all these were caused by someone close and dear to me.

I am... Afraid. Afraid that if I spilled the beans and told the boys, I would be captured, tormented, examined. He swore for revenge, and he is out there right now, waiting for the perfect moment to strike when I am not focused...

Those hunting memories... They feel so real, as though the event purposefully and vividly replayed itself just to once again, scar me mentally.  
They were so devastating that I thought of wanting to end everything in the fastest and most efficient way. It is very simple, really.  
All I have to do is to eat a handful of sleeping pills at once, gulp them down forcefully with water and I will be able to rest and not have those dreams hunting and overwhelming me _ever_ again.

I know that it is really awful, and that was exactly what I thought the moment I got that foolish idea in my head.  
How can I abandon my family during that period of time when they would need me the most?  
How can I leave the animals on their own without care when they don't have the ability to take care of themselves yet? How can _I_, use this type of method to run away from my fears, my worst nightmare?

"Arisa-chan... Daijobu?" A soft, light whisper of worry broke my chain of thoughts, bringing me back to Earth.

Gon sat up cross-legged and looked at me with sadness that filled in his eyes, while Killua continued to lie there, casting his eyes lower, but he did not make any move to sit or stand.

I looked up to him, feeling fear rushing up my body but I tried to suppress it. I looked down at my skirt, only to realise that my hands were shaking, and uncontrollably at that. Ahh... So _that's_ why Gon looked so worried.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I timidly sighed out.

I really don't want to let them know anything, but since their curious, why not fill them in with a little info about my animals?

They looked at each other, as though they were asking one another if it was the right decision to hear me out. They looked over to me in sync, nodding.

"But only if you are comfortable with it though." Gon continued as he gave me a half-hearted smile.

I nodded. It is fine if it was just on my pets, but it is still very painful even though it was just a memory in my past.

I finished up the last of my bento and I sealed the container with the cover before placing it beside me. Clearing my throat, I began telling my story, hoping they would forget about the question they bombed me about my eye.

**...XD...XD...XD...**

"They were actually normal animals; none of them were albinos at all. It was all because of an experiment... My dad was a scientist from Riekon Scientific University. He always work really hard to do his best in order to earn enough for my family members to live a comfortable and simple life, but all his findings were always too normal and he couldn't beat the other scientists in creating special and different chemicals and discoveries, and thus, he earned only this little income even though he might spent weeks, months or even years just to complete his experiments. He finally snapped and he told all the scientist there that he will create something so amazing and unbelievable that it would be one of the best findings in the entire world."

Killua had his brows rose but he kept whatever thought he had running in his mind to himself, whereas for Gon, he just nodded towards me seriously, beckoning me to continue. I cleared my throat before I began speaking again. This time, I couldn't help but make my eyes look down and onto my fingers.

"I know it sounds crazy and even my family had doubts against his thoughts but he was really serious and determined. He quitted and stayed at home to research on an unknown chemical study and his hard work finally paid off after more than 5 years of researching and experimenting with the chemicals, on animal organisms as he finally managed to create a chemical that... *sighs* That is able to turn animals into albinos. For something that mysterious, my father will definitely be well-known, for only _he_ knew how the potion could be made."

I looked up to them from my fingers, expecting to see them look at me like I am crazy. They did not. I was mainly surprised at their attentiveness, and all I thought they would do was be bored with this... Long-winded 'speech'. Oh well, I hope they are following me so far. I then continued.

"Even though he managed to turn the animals into albinos, there were side effects and thus, the animals kind of... Changed. They became abnormal in a way. My dad consider it as a mistake. You all know who Haiyai is right? He, is a mistake."

A frowned imprinted on my forehead, and I was not really surprised to see a similar one on the forehead of the raven. It sounds really insulting if I would say, as how could he just name them as a 'mistake'.

"Shinku, he was more of a success as he is normal. He was not changed in anyways, except for the fact that it was not a normal animal anymore, but an albino. He is still considered as a mistake though."

I could feel the air around me tense up considerably, and I let out the breath I was keeping inside of me. Why did I do that anyways?

Gon lifted one of his knee up so that he could place his chin on it and that frown, it held so much emotions and I swear that I could almost feel him going into a rage; even though he looked calm on the outside, his eyes were burning with fury.

"Why would he do that...? That is just too cruel, to do such things to them!" he growled and I was taken back.

Of course the sweet and cheerful Gon has moments of anger but this is just scary... Killua on the other hand was surprisingly calm. I guess I bore him out of his wits huh.

"Well, that's all about these two. How about you guys?" I asked with a beam on my features, trying to once again lighten up everyone's mood. At least now I can delay the time of me telling them about my eyes.

That frown vanished from Gon's face instantly but then, it was transferred to Killua's face instead. Why would _the_ Killua look soo uncomfortable? Is it because of...

"I am from Whales Island and I have stayed there for 12 years, with Mito-san and her mother! I have home-study sessions to learn and never went to a real school before, until now that is! I am glad Mito-san convinced us to come to a real school for once." He happily grinned and I chuckled a little while Killua let a light smile tug his lips. They looks so adorable like that! I want to cuddle the both of them in my arms, but I am sure I would anger them if I did...

I politely asked him about his parents and he replied me casually, with the grin still cladded on his face. In fact, his eyes glistered even more than just now when he answered me.

"Oh! I know nothing about my mother so I just treated her as though she is already dead... I have Mito-san with me, as my mother though! As for my father, he is a hunter!"

Hunter... Oh, I remember! Hunters are really respected and if I remembered correctly, they earn loads of jennies and goes on dangerous quests. Many said that getting a hunter license is soo hard that some might even die during the exams. It is harsh, plain harsh.

"I see... So where is your father? Is he living with you? I am sorry if I questioned too much about your background..." I looked down onto my skirt and fiddled it a little before looking up to only meet Gon's bright sunshine smile.

The next thing he said shocked me further, and it managed to make me gap.

"Well, I don't know where he is right now, he might even be here right now, though it's highly impossible. He told me, to catch him if I can. I became a hunter just to do so, but I know it will be really tough to find him, since he is one of the best hunters in the world!"

I was awed, that's for sure. It isn't easy to be a hunter! like I said, some died while taking the exams! His eyes sparkled with so much pride when he mentioned his father, and I gapped when he said his father is one of the best hunters worldwide. What's more shocking is him, the Gon is a hunter! Him, a 14 year old, a hunter?!

"H-h-hunter?! You are a hunter at such an age?"

"Not exactly! I became a hunter 2 years ago, when I was 12 years old!" His grin still intact.

I feel my eyes widening even wider than before, and I couldn't seem to stop looking at him.  
Just, wow... Maybe behind that adorable, gentle and kind layer hides a really strong person. Well, from the time he held onto my hand to lift me up from my fall, I could feel his strong muscular hands holding onto me gently but firmly. The hands radiant heat out and it felt so cosy to hold onto his hands. I feel so safe, so comfortable because of his tou-... Wait what am I saying?! Nonononono!

I shook my head hard, squeezing shut my eyes tighty. How could I be so... Ugh! Doesn't that mean that I'm basically like those fangirls in school? Oh my goodness, no! I feel so disgusted by them and I am thinking such stuff about the cute and nice Gon! How could I?

I blink my eyes a few more times to clear those thoughts of my head and I piped in a question that made both the boys stiffen up straight away.

"How about Killua? Is he a hunter too?"

Gon awkwardly replied me that he did not pass the exams and Killua relaxed soon after. I wonder what could have happened during the exams? Oh well, it ain't really my business anyways. Maybe they will lighten up to me soon.

This time, after a few seconds of silence, I looked foward and stared straight into Killua's bored-looking ocean blue eyes.  
I've been wanting to ask, but he looked so uncomfortable the moment I mentioned about their story, AKA backgrounds just now. I was about to open my mouth to ask, but the moment his eyes made contact with mine, I froze up.  
That glare he shot me, it was so cold, so agitated. It made my body shudder when I understand what he actual meant to tell me with his glare: Ask, and you will regret it.

I might have asked anyways if it was someone else who shot me that look, but the emotions in his eyes freaked me out thoroughly. I knew what I had to do, and I kept quiet. Silence past us by once again, and it was broken by the shrilly bell, which actually signals the end of the break time.

They both stood up, and my eyes followed their figures. I couldn't move, or should I say, I was too shaken by the silver-haired boy's glare that I couldn't stand! Both my feet feel so wobbly, like jelly.

Gon seem to notice this, and he wanted to pull me up but Killua just advance forward, not bothering to wait for his best friend. Jerk! Gon hurriedly pulled me up to my feet, giving me his last smile before he ran after Killua.

I stood there, watching their shadowy figure disappear slowly and I blinked. Holy, better get to class before I get caught for being late! I bent down and grabbed my bento box, making sure that Shinku and Haiyai are with me before I ran towards my class like my life depended on it!

_-After Class-_

**Arisa's Pov**  
"Seriously Ris, what in the name of carps made you space out in class like that? You actually kicked the teacher because he scared you when he woke you from your daydream!" Misa, my "mother", began nagging at me, with emotions of confusion and anger. Even though she tried her best not to laugh, I could hear her snickering when she said that I kicked my teacher. I lowered my head down in shame.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**-Flashback-**_

___**Normal Pov  
**__The raven girl began daydreaming the moment lessons resumed, and that surprised her best friend. Shinku and Haiyai safely returned into her bag to seek protection and comfort and the history teacher began his lesson by screeching his white chalk across the rough and dark board, writing down notes for the students to copy._

_Her bestie did her best to talk to the timid girl, but no matter what she did, she failed epicly. Arisa, being one of the most quiet and attentive girl in school, slept in the history class when she would always, and I mean ALWAYS listen.  
The history teacher, noticed how distracted the only pupil that would listen in his class was, felt hurt. He then stomped to the dreamy girl's desk, and lowered himself so that he was looking at her face to face._

_"Young lady, may I ask why aren't you listening in class today?" He asked sternly, anger raising in his chest because of the impossible noise level created by the others. He ignored it though._

_"Miss Arisa, are you with me?" He began again, this time, his eyes hardened and looked harsh and that was when the quiet girl snapped out from her daydream._

_With a jump up from her seat, she immediately letting out a loud shout of fear before she kicked the teacher away in the gut with her mighty foot, causing the poor teacher to stumble and fall onto the floor._

_The class stopped everything they were doing, and looked back at Arisa, before letting their eyes trail up to poor Mr Fralls. Silence, and then, laughter filled the school.  
__**-End of Flashback-**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.***_

**Arisa's Pov**  
Until now, Misa couldn't hold her laughter, and she began falling on her knees with her head on my table, her hands slamming down hard on my desk. I feel like curling up my fingers around her slender and delicate neck, _hard_, but I managed to control myself. The sudden flash of cold, stony eyes from my memories suddenly popped up again and I felt like my heart was going to stop beating.

Oh... Great, just great. I am now officially haunted by the little glare Killua shot at me. Just, great. Oh well, it's better to just try and forget it than remembering it.  
I packed my bag and stood up, with Misa beside me, her bag slung on her right shoulder as she used her left hand to wipe away the tears which formed from her eyes. Idiot... Augh! That glare he gave me sure affected me a lot!  
Even now, I am _cursing_ my freaking _best friend_! I sighed out in defeat. Maybe I should just lighten up.

It is just like this, so easy and simple. He has his secret which he doesn't want to share with me, and so do I.

* * *

_**And there you have it! Chapter 4 of HxH Fic, completed! :) well, I am soo glad I passed my OA gold yesterday and I decided that today, Imma gonna post this up for you guys ^^ be happy ;P well, I have a test tmr and more to come in the coming weeks so be happy I posted this for you! As for my other two stories, I will update them... Soon enough ^^ll gomen. ._.**_

_**Well then, I should get back to studying so chao!~ Please leave me a comment or a review about this chappy. so long!**_

_**Until then**_

_**~AnimeRockzzz~**_


	5. Chapter 5: Family Conditions

**UtskushiMe 5**

_**!PlEaSe **__**READ**__** My FrEaKiNg **__**AUTHOR'S NOTE**__** bElOw **__**AFTER **__**rEaDiNg ThE **__**CHAPTER**__**. ArIgAtO. **__**IMPORTANT**__**!**_

_Warnings: Ooc-ness, Spelling Errors, Grammar Mistakes, Violence_

_Erm... Hi guys... *hides behind a wall of concrete* Hold your horses peepz! I can explain! _

_Its school! Exams! Life! Gomen.._

_This chap would mainly focus on Arisa's background :D Hope I wouldn't bore you guys with these infos~_

* * *

_**-Start of Flashback-**__  
It is just like this, so easy and simple. He has his secret which he doesn't want to share with __**me, and so do I.  
-End of Flashback-**_

**Arisa's Pov**  
After leaving the class, I walked hastily out of school, a huff left my mouth as I continued to scatter out, wanting to avoid everyone, including Misa. It is starting to get quite annoying being around her, snickering beside me, having that smirk on her face!  
Why must I be soo distracted? I have already apologised to Mr Fralls about the 'kicking' incident and he said that it was fine, but I could tell from his looks that he isn't fine at all! More like down and upset...

_Gomen ne, Mr Fralls. I didn't mean to do that to you. It's... It's all __**his**__ fault!_

I let out another frustrated huff, before stomping in big steps instead of walking and somehow magically, I managed to make Misa lose track of me... For now. Now isn't the time to be thinking about these! Now is the time to go home and study! Yes, and that is what I'm going to do right now! **_(A/N: Her exams are already over if you recall XD)_**

I kept walking, twisting, turning and traveling down slopes before I gotten to my destination, AKA, Home Sweet Home. I carefully creaked opened the old and rotting wooden gate, before closing it gently. I don't wanna fix it up again if it falls out, and it would cause me not just time, but jennies to fix the gate myself! I cannot afford that...

Moving on, I went towards the metallic door before I gave a knock. No response. I gave another knock, this time, it was much harder. I could hear the shuffling of footsteps at the other side of the door and so, I waited patiently for the door to open up.  
When I was about to charge and knock the metal door down, the door creaked opened and I hurriedly straightened up myself.  
The moment a head popped out of the corner of the door, I chirped out "Tadaima~" before hopping into the house, kicking off my shoes off before rushing into my bedroom upstairs.

I placed my bag on the chair, shooing the two tiny pets out of it before I took off my socks and went down to deposit them in the pail full of clothings. I then went in search for the person who opened the door for me: my older sister.

Her name is Yatsumi Sakamoto and she is only two years older than me. Even though she looks really filled with energy, it was obvious that the eye bags below her eyes showed otherwise. She at this age of 16 isn't actually... Doing what her age group people would normally do. They would usually shop, while she stays at home to study.  
They would go out and play with friends, while she works as a delivery person straight after school.  
They would have sleepover parties at one another's houses, while she stay at home to care for my mother. Lastly, she would also need to take care of me and if that wasn't stressful enough, she _also_ has to do house chores and cook meals.  
It is tough for her, really tough and I don't want her to collapse out of exhaustion! That was the reason why I tried to cut down her burden by taking care of myself, doing up the meals, cleaning the house and taking care of my mother too. It didn't really lift much weight off her shoulders but at least she isn't too pressurised with stuffs at home. That's the least I could do, as a younger sister of hers!

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

"Hey sis! Do you want to have something to eat before you leave for work later? I can prepare some sandwiches for you to fill your stomach!" I stood in the living room, raising my voice a little so that the girl with curly raven hair inside her room, tying her hair could catch what I just said.  
I always wondered how she could tie her hair up so quickly while she sprays perfume all over herself at the same time! Weird but very efficient. Hmm... I better learn from her the next time she is free.

"Daijobu des, I've eaten already and I'm going to be late if I don't leave now. I better be off, take care of mama for me while I'm gone! Ja ne!" She told me in an impatient tone, a frantic frown was on as she forcefully squeezed her feet in her sport shoes and she went off, jogging out of the house. She didn't bother listening for my reply though.

I sighed, shaking my head a little. She is always so serious and I know that it is good to _be_ serious, but how can she neglect her health just for work and jennies? She is an awesome sister, that's for sure, but she can be so... Careless and oblivious at times.

Oh well...

I begin walking into a room at the left corner of the house. With me hesitatingly placing my hands on the door knob, I considered on whether or not I should open it up.  
I went against my queasy and complaining mind, gripping onto the door knob a little harder than just now and it caused a little clattering sound.  
I heaved out a sigh when there were no other noises and braced myself for when I open the door.

_urrrkk..._ I pushed the door ajar, and it made such an annoying sound but it's not like I can do anything to change it. I took careful steps into the room, trying to be as quiet as I could while I snugged towards the bed inside, looking for my mother.

She was sound asleep, her body moving up and down evenly, signalling to me that she was not disturbed by the sound of the door. I smiled, and could feel my tears brewing again as I thought of whom landed us into this pitiful state. Why... Why must it be him? Why must the person whom I trust so much betray the family and swore revenge on me? Why?!

I collapsed on the ground, feeling myself shaking. I used one hand to pull my knees towards myself as I used my other to cover my mouth, trying to stop the pathetic sobs which escaped my lips. My vision was blurring as the seconds ticked by, and finally, the drops of heavy emotions fell off my eyes, passing off as tears.

Hatred. Fear. Confusion. Loneliness. Sadness. Everything came back to me, leaving me very helpless. I looked towards my mother, my hands still covered over my mouth with sobs slipping through. She was unfazed.

I stood up, going on my toes and I ran out of the room, clicking the door shut softly and with the last of my strength, I ran up and into my room. I went straight to lock the door and I slammed my body against my bed.  
It squeaked at the sudden weight and then, silence. The atmosphere was quiet for a minute or two, but finally, a tiny sob broke the ice. Louder sobs were heard afterwards and finally, I could hear a pathetic girl wailing and crying her eyes out.

Heh.. She sounds so puny, so useless, so weak. All she did was cry and cry and contribute towards air pollution, but she couldn't help it. Did any of you know about her past? _No_, and all you see from the girl is a smile implanted on her outer layer. On the inside, she is trying frantically to hold everything to herself. How stressed she felt with cooping school work, how tiring it was to please everyone in school, how depressing it was to always remember the past.

She wasn't so weak when she was little. She was strong-willed, carefree and definitely happy before anything happened. It was all _his_ fault for ruining her image of him, her childhood, her future. He scarred her so badly, leaving her to drip tears like a leaking tap.

Pathetically, that weak girl is me. Why did I reduce myself into such a state for such a person? Why must he be so.. Obsessed with work and all those shitty crap he tried putting together?

Yes, I do curse but only if I feel really mad or whatever...

I lifted myself up as I pulled the cover above me, covering it up till my chin. Inside, I curled up like how a foetus does. I hugged my hands closed to myself as I closed my eyes, hoping that these images will burn and leave me forever. I don't want to be hunted by them anymore! It's becoming unbearable.. Too unbearable for this weak girl to handle.

Yes, I blame myself for getting my mother in trouble, causing her to land in such a state. Yes, I blame myself for letting my sister work so hard for the family, even though she is still so young. Yes, I blame myself for not being there on the second fateful night when the terrible thing happened...

* * *

_**- Flashback: Six Years Ago -**_

I was just a little cheerful and crazy kid which likes hanging out with her ten year old sister and play around six years ago. Nothing outside my little world seemed to bother me.  
I live in the naive world I created and my world is basically created because of my lovely family. I do have friends, many friends at that which admires and enjoys time with the jokester me, but I rather be with my family.  
_My perfect family._

***-*-*-*-*-*  
**I remembered playing with my sister in my room. The wooden bricks we were playing was bought by my father for me as a random present on being able to complete his latest research: The potion that is able to turn animals into albinos.  
I was young, and I didn't know what was going on with my parents quarrels but I just sat there, listen to them speak muffling and played with the bricks.

"What! No, you have to stop it Ryuu! You've got to stop experimenting on them when it is still not exactly a success! If this spills out to the reporters, you could be charged for animal abuse!" My mother's gentle yet worried voice flooded into my room but I didn't really bothered listening.

"Shut up Yuuko! I know what I'm doing... Don't interfere with my work, got it woman?" My father's hasty voice snapped at my mother and I could feel a frown form on my forehead.

My father is always gentle and kind. He rarely yells unless he is very mad and he really is a good father. To me, he is like my god. I respect him with my entire life and I practically worship him.

"Please Ryuu, you've got to st-"

_SMACK!_

A deafening clap was heard and my sister immediately stood up, her eyes shone uneasily as she walked towards the door hesitatingly, trying to peep through the corner of it, hoping to get a glimpse of what is happening outside.  
I was curious as well, and I too stood up and boldly prepared to walk out, only to be stopped my sister.

"Matte! Don't go out!" My sister's harsh whisper managed to make me pout.

I stayed by her side and I couldn't see anything at all, for she was doing her very best to block me from looking outside.

They were still arguing, and it gotten more heated every second and finally, the bang of the slamming door was heard. After which, the place was filled with only silence hanging in the air, together with tension and anxiety.

"Mama... Mama!" My sister ran outside to where my mother was, and I could finally see my mother.

Her smooth short hair was all ruffled and messed up, her flawless face was stained with flowing tears and her lips were trembling. It was then I realised that something was really going wrong. I was afraid. I couldn't seem to move from my spot. I couldn't believe what I saw. Apart from my mother's broken appearance, she had marks all over her, signalling to me that the matter my parents were discussing was a pretty major one.  
Red markings on her cheek, a little line of blood sliding down her side of the lips and a hard grip mark on both her arms.

No... It can't be. My father was the gentle type. He wouldn't be so violent. He is a caring man that loves his family! He wouldn't hit his wife so mercilessly. He wouldn't yell at her like she was some insignificant creature. He is... Nice... It must be someone else. It has to be! He wouldn't be so cruel... Or that was what I thought.

For few days after this 'incident', my parents were giving each other the cold treatment. They didn't talk to one another. My father was still really kind to me, talking to me sweetly and stuffs like that. I slowly forgotten about how scary he was just days ago. Like I said, he was my 'god'. He is almost perfect.

Finally, the night begin to creep into our lives and I happily welcomed it. I was tired from school, from having fun with all the people that surrounded me. I was tugged into bed by my father, and from his glister of his eyes, I could tell he was about to finish his research.

"Daddy... What are you finding? Are you going to complete it soon?" I softly asked, only moving my eyes to look at him as he tugged me in bed, leaving the blanket right below my chin.

"Yes sweetie, and this time, I promise that I will make all of your lives better by earning lots of jennies! I will not fail you guys again..." He confidently replied me and I just smiled.

He was about to leave my room and I quickly shoot him the question that was stuck in my head for quite some time.

"Daddy... Were you the one that hit mama...?"

It came out barely as a whisper, but it managed to tense my father up pretty much. He stood there for a few seconds, before turning around and walking to me once again, his features carried such guilt and sadness.

He said nothing, and only gently caress my fringe away from my forehead before planting a warm-hearted peck on it. I blinked a few times and by then, he was out.  
That was also the very last time he was so sweet and caring, gentle and kind...

* * *

_Hehehehehehehe shall stop here ;) Yeah, its a pretty damn cliff-hanger I know XD_

_***+*+*+*IMPORTANT NEWS*+*+*+***_

_1) If you guys want me to continue with __**Arisa's background story**__, please leave **your review** with a '__**WoOT~**__'. If you guys want me to continue with her being in __**school and meeting the main casts again**__, leave** your review** with a __**'TeEhEe~**__'. Hehehe okay gomen peepz Imma lame but I need opinions XD I **don't mind it as a PM** too though ^^_

_2) I started off this story with the concept of wanting Arisa to be with Killua but I feel that Arisa being with Gon is actually pretty cute as well. Now I will give you guys a chance to choose XP __**(1) Arisa and Killua **__(2) Arisa and Gon__**(3) Arisa and Gon AND Killua **_**_(this option means that there will somehow be a bit of a love triangle I guess :3 Fun~ ^^)_**

_Please cast your votes in the reviews! Hopefully I can get a review on the story **AND** the suggestions minna so, I am counting on you guys! *grins*_

_So sorry for the late update... School was hell and life is even worse -.- at least I am gonna be on break soon! :D I will update sooner I promise peepz so I hope you guys didnt abandon this... Story ^^lll_

_Well, I guess thats it! Till when I update the next chap! ;)_

_-AR-_

_P.S: Please Read and Review! (with s**u**g**g**e**s**t**i**o**n**s** XD**)_


End file.
